1. Field
The present disclosure relates to plasma jet generation in micro-hollow cathode discharge devices.
2. Background
Plasma jets have many useful applications. For example, plasma jet generators may be placed on a spacecraft, and then the plasma jet may be used as a thruster. Plasma jet generators have various other applications in industry and medicine.
For some applications, generation of plasma jets of a desirable size is only possible using an external gas flow to enhance the length of the plasma jet. However, integrating plasma jet generators that rely on gas flow may be problematic in applications where only thin structures or confined spaces are available, because gas flow-based plasma jet generators tend to be too bulky for such applications.